Shock & Awe
by PepoClap
Summary: With the arrival of the recently transferred Lieutenant, Rainbow has received it's newest operator. A promising prospect, ready for Rainbow's incoming deployments. Despite all the gunfire, Tina can't help but be drawn in by the Windy City Native. (fixed second chapter for you all!)
1. Chapter 1

**Abidjan, Ivory Coast**

 **CONSULATE**

 **Present Day**

 **Deployed Operators:**

 **Jordan "Thermite" Trace - Squad Leader**

 **Eliza "Ash" Cohen - Entry**

 **Tina "Frost" Tsang - Support**

 **Alex "Sentinel" Pizarro - Field Medic**

* * *

0

0

0

0

"I'm out-" The ear splitting screech tore through the tense air, drowning out Ash's voice. Shrapnel followed, ripping through the thin walls, and lacing the carpeted floors with shards of metal. She crouched behind the toppled mahogany desk. Her left hand reached into her plate carrier for an extra magazine filled to the brim with 5.56. She peeked to the right, but there was no movement in her vision. She palmed her pockets, feeling for the radio she had a mere moment ago.

Her small hands grasped the cold metal out of the cloth, and flicked the switch to, "Transmitting." She cleared her throat, and tossed a quick peek towards the doorway again. "Breaking radio silence, Thermite, going to need an assist. Two tangos, holding the door. From the looks of it, intel was off." A spray of bullets thudded out into the dead silent air. She held her breath, and reached for her R4, her right hand gripped the sleek, vertical grip attached to the bottom of her rifle. The tile floor to the right of her, was covered in a dense amount of fallen papers off of several desks in the room. She shifted, and helped herself into a crouch. She tossed a flashbang through the bullet ridden doorway, and the immediate shouts of discomfort gave her the satisfaction that she had hit someone. The thin, carpeted floor beneath her gave out, the instant she stood to her feet. The explosive's noise, coming a split second later. The distinct crackle of wood being snapped, and the silent _plink-plinks_ of shards of the marble floor under the carpets shattering.

Ash fired mid fall, as the White Masks took the explosion as their cue to enter. One of them tossed an improvised flashbang, and while crude, it did it's job in blinding the Operator. Her left arm flew up instinctively to cover her eyes, but her right index finger was still squeezing the trigger.

She felt the coarse fingertips first, before the bandage covered hand took hold of her left thigh and right arm, respectively. The tight grip caused her to open her eyes. Jordan was already stepping backwards, with his injured teammate in his arms. Her head pounded when her retinas came in contact with the light, but she forced herself to look at the situation she was in. Jordan spoke first. "Damn right Intel was off, we were _set up._ "

He set her down behind his small makeshift checkpoint. Three desks along with several stacks of various debris. "Small Entry OP, but this isn't what the intel even describes. Ten hostiles, all armed with various small arms. Maybe my goggles are interfering with my ability to comprehend but, tell me, where did the other twenty or so come from? Even better, tell me where the fuck they got French equipment." He cut himself off and took a glance at his girlfriend. He murmured something incoherent, and reached into his satchel for basic medical equipment.

His wrapped hands, slightly trembling, took her left leg and patched the sizeable gash with a field bandage. "Cohen, where was I when this happened?" He shook his head and reached for his rifle. Ash reached for his hand, to steady him. To stop his outburst before it turned more lethal. Jordan Trace was hot headed, and when his teammates or _she_ got hurt, he would tunnel vision. He won every lone wolf he went on so far, but Ash didn't want to take the risk. Still he had long moved away. He was on his feet and tossed his M45 towards her red boots. "Everyone one of those hostiles is going to end up with a _thermite sized hole in their head_." His voice shook with evident rage.

He peeked, and the White Masks, who Eliza had forgotten about since being reunited, both peered down the hole that they had not made. Thermite fired a burst, and transferred his spray to the other. Both men fell through the hole and hit the wood floor with a sickening squish.

He turned around when Eliza reached for his boot, and lightly squeezed. He turned around and sighed his defeat. He sat on the floor next to her. "What's the gameplan then, Cohen? Wait around for evac?" He grumbled, but his fingers fiddled with his M9 Bayonet.

She reached for his forearm, and he hefted her up so that they were both laying their backs against the drywall. "Well, I hope you know that there are four of us. Frost and the FNG gotta be around here somewhere."

Thermite sighed, "Yeah, probably fucking in the van." He dragged his hand down his features, making sure each one was in _okay_ shape.

Ash let out a small laugh placing her small hand into the grasp of her significant other's. "They both obviously like each other, but the kids are too pussy to do anything but stare at each other."

Thermite pondered this, grasping his growing five o' clock shadow. "I don't think so Ashy, but okay. Let's bet on it. 500 bucks."

Eliza laughed, "Alright, I'm in. Let's see if Ms. Vancouver and Mr. Chicago _do it._ "

Jordan let out a hearty laugh, and helped her to her feet. He turned around. "If the fucking terrorists didn't tap into our radios like _fuckin' nerds,_ i'd be screaming down the radio giving both of the kids nightmares." Ash laughed, and lightly winced, pushing more of her body against him, letting her Texan shoulder some of her weight. She wrapped her fingers around his right shoulder, and stabilized herself. "Well, let's get a move on then, the mission isn't going to finish itself. Especially not with those two probably sitting around in awkward silence."

Jordan helped her walk forward, while his left hand held his 556IX. Ash took a labored breath and stepped along with them. "That was a witty way to get me out of danger I'll admit. But that's going to leave a bruise."

Jordan turned his head, "Not the first time you'd gotten bruises from me." He quipped.

Ash mocked laughter, "Oh, har har. Now, get fucking moving before I lose my shit."

Thermite grumbled, and they reached the end of the room swiftly. Several grunts and footsteps rang out into the silent hallway. Jordan immediately perked up, bringing a finger to his lips. _It's ssh ssh time now._ He peeked past some of the piles of trash he'd piled on top of the desk. He lay the barrel of his gun on a stack of tomes as he peeked around the corner.

A 12 gauge shot broke through the tense air, and Ash pulled Thermite away from the door. He nearly stumbled, but caught himself on Ash's plate carrier. He shifted and dropped to the floor. While Ash was off to his left holding the same angle, but farther back.

Several more shots, and ensuing shouts confirmed that somebody, or somebodies were coming to their position. Ash counted out three shots in succession, _so one tango has a burst. Most likely an M16 or Famas._ Her eyes caught a flicker of movement, and her index nearly pulled the trigger. Thermite turned around and mouthed something out.

 _C-A-L-L O-U-T?_

She nodded, and Jordan loudly announced. "Tina! Speak or else I'll drop anyone who's on the other side of the door!"

"Thank God! Alex, help me move some of these boxes will you?" Tina's muffled voice from the other side of the door was a pleasant surprise. Ash stood to her feet. Alex had pushed several boxes of miscellaneous items to the ground.

Tina's shrouded head poked past the small opening in the doorway. "While you two were fucking, we got the objective done." Ash could practically see the smirk plastered across her face beneath her face mask.

Alex kicked a piece of wood, and helped Tina scramble inside before he followed suit.

Alex hefted the crate and placed it on the ground. He groaned and stepped away from the heavy ordnance. "Job description never said anything about being an Amazon delivery guy." He took a glance around the room before taking a step towards Frost, his fireteam partner.

Jordan walked over, and lightly padded the crate with the tip of his right boot. "Seems intact. Let's take this, uh, box back to home base." He scratched the nape of his neck, eyes still glued to the crate. His thoughts were tossed to the floor in a heap of debris when the explosions above them rang out.

Bullets broke through the drywall. Alex moved to a crouch behind a fallen desk, with Frost taking his lead and moving behind cover with him.

Ash wasn't as fast, with her injured leg, she simply went prone behind several fallen bookshelves. Thermite stood next to a trio of filing cabinets. He leaned and watched as several figures danced around his vision. "They're stacking up at the door, brace for impact!" He shouted just as the bullets went through the makeshift door. Several cardboard boxes he had stacked were punchered and deflated with defeat.

He moved to a crouch, his eyes still locked onto the doorway through his holographic sight. He heard a pin pop, and a small device flew through the air, catching his attention. The thundering and very much _blinding_ explosive covered his vision with a sheath of white. He dropped to his knees, dazed.

Frost shouted, profanities coming out of her mouth just as fast bullets were flying out of the barrel of her SMG. She ducked, reloaded and tapped Alex. He popped up over the cover at a breakneck speed and fired a burst at a White Mask. The bullets flew, one 5.56 tearing through the drywall and losing momentum but still hit its target. The other two hit with ease. He shifted and leaned to his left. He fired single shots down the hallway. He was nearly behind cover when the frag grenade flew past the barricade and into the room towards Frost and his position. He dove straight onto Tina, covering her smaller frame with his. In the next second, as time flew forward, so did the shrapnel. Alex's arms, which where covering the her head and upper body were swifter sliced opened by the explosive's remnants.

He felt his leg flare up in pain, the same one which was protecting both of Tina's considerably smaller ones.

Jordan and Eliza bolted upright, their bodies fueled on adrenaline. Thermite fired and tossed a flashbang just as Eliza reloaded. They both peeked from their covers, and fired a frenzy of bullets. Eliza's magazine was small, incredibly so, compared to the thirty rounds of Thermite's SIG SAUER. She emptied another magazine into two hostiles, before pulling her grenade launcher out. Thermite vaulted over his cover and ran towards the doorway. He peeked, and sprayed down the entire hallway of hostiles.

Tina's screams nearly drowned out Alex's. Almost. She was gripping his noninjured arm, and was pleading for someone to help her. "You idiot, why the hell would you do that!?" Her voice was broken now, her throat dry, but her fury at the injuring of a teammate because of her burnt a hole in her conscious. Alex coughed and motioned for his backpack, "Morphine in there, just find a vein and insert it." His voice teetered on the edge of control. He groaned into Tina's hands, the pain is his voice was merely a fragment of the pain he was inflicted with.

Ash was by Frost's side by now, Tina turned away, her face a painting of various emotions. She was still screeching, her voice still matching Alex's cries, one for one.

Thermite was gripping both of her shoulders, whispering words with the intent to calm her. She backed away, towards the back wall, and slid down to the floor.

Ash was shouting something Tina couldn't hear, nor care for. She slammed her 9MM C1 into the wooden floor, but not satisfied with the dent inflicted on the floor, and the rifle.

Someone was holding her now, and Ash was trying to get her to breathe. "Tina! Our GIGN operators are nearly here! So are the White Masks' reinforcements. I need you to help me defend. It's just the three of us now."

Tina took a second to process. She could defend; that was her job after all, and she did it damn well as any of the other operators.

It was either her adrenaline high mind or the fear, or the sharp pang she felt in her chest when she looked at the injured operative that she was supposed to be protecting. They were a fireteam, a duo, partners in crime, and she let him down. "Is-is he still alive?" Her voice was soft now, hoarse, but the hurt was clear by the tone she took. Ash looked impatient, but still eyed her with a face of empathy. "Thermite's with him now, he's stabilized, but when Doc gets here, he'll be fine. When MEDIVAC comes and whisks him away, he'll be good to go in no time." Tina nodded, and Ash handed her a scavenged FAMAS F2 from a fallen French terrorist.

Frost eyed the heavier gun, but still took a position. "I sure hope the monsieur is alright." Twitch's voice crackled through her radio.

Tina frowned beneath the mask, and aimed at the doorway, her mind kept trying bring herself back to the present, but her eyes were too busy looking at Thermite wonder how to apply half the stuff in Alex's bag.

Ash tossed a look at the window, and patted Tina's shoulder. "Jäger's coming, and we got the package. Breathe, Tina?" Ash turned her head to look at the Canadian. The FAMAS was lying on the floor, and her head was crooked to the operative lying on the floor. Ash's eyes dropped to the floor. The faint, thuddering feelings of pity she felt for the both of them bubbled up in her stomach.

The ceiling above her exploded, tossing her off her feet. _We heard them above us too! Why'd I forget?_ Her foot clipped a fallen flag pole, and it twisted to the left. She cursed, her left foot now tangled with the French flag, and no longer in the best condition.

She reached for her Five SeveN and fired at the gap, she hoped she'd managed to hit someone, but her spray went wide of any targets. "Twitch! Where's our reinforcements?" She half shrieked as a flashbang flew threw the hole, but she managed to lay prone before it exploded. She heard Frost's screams, from Alex or from the blinding flash, should couldn't tell. Eliza moved into a crouch just as the terrorists rappelled down, and she managed to fire twice, 5.7 bullets whizzing out of her barrel and towards it's targets. One pierced a White Masks' neck, and the artery exploded, covering the pearl white ceiling with a splatter of maroon.

The other slammed itself into the side of a rappler, and managed to knock him towards the wall. She took the opportunity to lean, and fire five more times. All four hostiles hit the floor, their grappling equipment following suit. She twisted her foot out of the knot caused by the flag, and hobbled her way towards Jordan.

Tina was shouting down her radio, while gripping her fireteam partner's hand. As Eliza moved closer, she could make out the soft whispering of Tina's encouraging words, contrasted by the loud curses shouted out by Jordan as he tried patching out the injured FNG.

Alex groaned, and a dribble of blood flowed like a tiny stream out of the right side of his mouth. Tina was shouting at Jordan now, "What the hell are you doing! He's got a Lake Michigan's worth of blood pooling under him, and those shitty medical skills aren't doing anything! Let me try!" She grappled for the bag, which Jordan gripped tightly, "I've got this Tina, your fuckin' boyfriend is going to be mostly okay. Now stop breathing down my fuckin' neck before I break yours." Jordan was clearly stressed, his fingers were shaking as he tried applying pressure to the wound.

Tina huffed out a, "I'd like to see you try, old man." She placed her petite fingers on Alex's slender gash soaring from his bicep down up towards his neck.

Ash pulled out her radio, "Julien, I will shatter your fucking spine if your don't get up here with the doctor in sixty seconds." Her voice was sharp, and to the point. Her fading accent gained from her time in Jerusalem was nearly gone, but it's airiness still remained in her words, illustrating the venom her vowels.

A audible gulp came from the other side of the comms, and Julien responded. "Not the "Bonjour" I was expecting, but rappelling up now madame." True to his words, three grappling hooks gripped the window on the other side of the room, and the ski mask wearing technician appeared first.

Emma quickly sidestepped past the bodies, and scrambled towards Jordan. "I shall take control of this situation." Her voice lost all of it's pep, instead replaced with the ever understanding bleak tone.

Tina was looking into Emma's eyes for a confirmation that _it'll be alright_ , but her face betrayed her. The shock of the bleeding body widened her pupils, reigniting Tina's cries.

Doc and Rook were next, the younger operative standing near the window, holding the stretcher and hiding his weary eyes by averting his gaze. Doc stepped over, sensing the tension and quickly got to work, no word spoken.

"Julien, stretcher, hurry hurry now." He quickly helped get his injured teammate onto the soft cot, as they quickly moved down the stairwell towards the front door. Frost followed suit.

Jordan hefted up the crate, and Ash and Twitch escorted him out. She took a single glance at the building, covered in bullet holes, and massive chunks missing, and each window shattered to pieces.

As her foot reached the metal floor of the van, she took a seat, and the bottle up feelings she held during the mission imploded, washing her stoic body with the failure of her leadership. The planning phase was headed by her, and partially Jordan. But it was ultimately her shouldering the blame. Why didn't she request more operatives, why did she solo the top floor, letting the kids complete the objective.

Most of all, _why wasn't it her_. She was to blame, but she shouldered none of the responsibility. Instead, Frost's fireteam partner went down. They developed a bond faster than she and Jordan did, and the hurt brought her back to Jordan's first injury all those years ago. A bank heist, they were supposed to stop. She failed at planning, and Jordan was out for four months with recovering from a surgery. Yet again another failure, but when was she going to face any of the repercussions?

Thermite walked over, "Hey, there was nothing we could've done. Now we just pray. Trust me, my med skills may not be good, but I am a damn well prayer. My favorite team is the Dallas Cowboys after all."

That earned him a smirk, despite the situation.

* * *

 **Location Classified**

 **FORWARD OPERATING BASE "Quebec"**

 **15 Days After Previous OP**

 **All Operators On Standby**

* * *

The only person cleared for visits was Ash. Jordan of course was the first to pop in, followed by the rest of the operatives. Everyone but Tina. The only time someone got a glimpse of her was in the gym, or in the mess hall. Both places, she was either in the back by herself sometimes with the exception of her mentor. Buck. Otherwise, she was inside of her room. Jordan tried to visit, but after the threat of her, "welcome trap." Clamping his legs as soon as he entered, he retreated.

 _Tally that up on Ls you've taken this week Jordan._ He sighed, and sat in the waiting room, hoping that Meghan would stop taking her sweet ass time visiting his girlfriend.

Doc peered from a doorway, "Jordan, I've been discussing with the rest of the medical staff for the past three days. We're allowing your squad a visit. Nobody but you three can visit Alex. Clear?"

Jordan swiftly nodded. _Now onto the hard part. Telling Tina._ He took a deep breath and walked out of the medical wing, desperately hoping that he would catch Frost _outside_ of her fortress. Nonetheless, he checked her room first. He silently paced towards the door and pressed an ear to the door. Yep, she was inside. Sniffles and TV playing loudly. He sighed.

He braced himself for any attack that she would throw at him. He knocked on the door, and he heard Tina's voice, soft, from the other end of the room. "Why won't anyone leave me alone?" Her voice was muffled, but neared closer as she approached the door.

Jordan stepped back, "Look, I've got some good news. Just open the door, _please?_ " The ivory colored door swifty opened. Tina was wearing baggy grey sweatpants, and a plain black T-shirt. Her entire frame was shrouded by a white fleece blanket. Her eyes were still bloodshot, and she looked as if she was mentally battering herself on a daily basis. _Not too far from the truth._

"Spit it out." Her voice was stern, but the hurt still radiated. Jordan stepped forward and handed her his peace offering. "I uh. Visited Alex earlier-" Her eyes perked up, but her initial surprise gave way to hurt. "And he didn't invite me? So as a reconciliation, you give me one of his hoodies?" She was teetering of the edge of bursting into to tears.

"No-no, just-a. You can visit him." He awkwardly handed her the sweater. "I-I don't really know why this one. Just uh. He wanted you to have it." She took the garment from his grasp and held it close to her chest. "Alright. Can I see him now?" Some of the hurt that Jordan could hear with every word eased up. He smiled and spoke, "Go ahead, just be careful with him. Although don't think I didn't notice you both taking your sweet ass time on that OP. What were the two younglings doing?"

It was Frost's turn to be on the defense. The blush creeped up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Uh. J-just talking. Yeah. Talking. We aren't dating, just close. He's my partner. We are friends. Close friends, but not dating you know? But-but do you think he likes me?"

Jordan laughed, "You both make me crack up. Go visit your boyfriend." With that, he walked past her to the medical wing, he still had to visit his girl.

* * *

It took Tina a few encouraging words to get past the initial butterflies. She wanted to come as quickly as possible, but she didn't know where they both stood.

She tossed the hoodie on, it was a gradient pullover, starting from white before fading down to black. She noticed on both sides of the shoulders was an insignia she didn't recognize. A white sword with two split gears flanked by two wings.

It was oversized, his 6'2 frame hulking over her vastly smaller one. Still, it was comfortable, and maybe It was a sign that he- _its just him doing something nice for his friend. Don't look too into it._ She sighed in defeat and slid into some slippers. She tossed the fleece blanket onto her couch, it landed with a soft _thud_.

It was time for her to go. _Should plan this out Tina!_ She shook her head and stepped out of the room, her head set on its destination. No more distractions.

Her feet sent out barely audible _tap taps_ in the silent hallway. She half hoped someone would pop out and whisk her away somewhere. With the way she was acting and her disheveled appearance and bloodshot eyes she didn't think that would happen.

Before she realized it, she was at the double doors of the medical wing. She took a huff of air and walked in. Her eyes scanned for Doc, who seemed to anticipate her arrival. He crossed over to her, and she rapidly regretted her decision. She wasn't ready to visit yet, she hadn't even prepared her speech. What was she going to say?

"He's not dead, so there's no need to fidget. Your-" His voice lingered, hoping she would finish his sentence with the correct title. She didn't. "F-friend, is awake at the moment, you may enter." He turned, and walked to his clipboard and lead the way.

Her stomach bubbled up with tension, but all of it dispersed when she entered. Doc took the immediate silence as they both stared at each other, as his cue to exit. They both locked eyes, his wide, obviously drugged eyes scanning her red eyes. He look like he was out for a while, just sleeping. She hadn't sleep for at least three days. _"All this grief for someone who's not even that close to you!" Caveira laughed from a distance in the mess hall, but Tina heard._

"Hi." Alex, even high off of the countless painkillers they had him on, still could notice her discomfort. _Say something. Something._ Still, her eyes were drawn to his body, several tubes streaked his arms, entering his veins. Medical gauze wrapped most of his upper body. His leg was in a cast, all because of _her._ She took a step back, and Alex noticed her gaze.

He softly spoke, "I'm alright, Frosty. I'l-" Tina cut him off with a more aggressive approach.

"I did this. It's my fault." She looked down at her socks, but Alex called out to her. "No. The frag did. But it's alright, i'd do it again." This brought her gaze up. _Such a loyal idiot._

"I could've taken the hit, you know that. Why the hell would you take the blast for me you _idiot_!-" Alex tried to interject but the anger in Frost's voice silenced him before her words could. "No-you listen to me. Do you even understand what I had to go through for the past two weeks? Hmm? It fuckin' hurts." Her voice broke, the attack shattered, and her motive died in her throat. The tears rose, and as they blurred her vision, she turned away.

"Your my partner, and you know that. T-Tina. Don't cry." His voice was calm, and he motioned for her to come close. She took two weak steps, and he wrapped his injured arms around her. He let out a whimper, as the muffled pain still took a grasp of his joints. Tina didn't hold back, and let out her tears into his white cloth clad shoulder.

He patted her back, and Tina murmured into his neck _, "I missed you, you know that? Nobody even wants to fuckin' look at me."_

He whispered out, _"I do."_

* * *

0

0

0

0

0

 **MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR CLEARUP - AGES HAVE BEEN CHANGED: Frost is not 32 here, in this case it's about 27, and Alex is 26. That is all.**

 **ALSO ALSO ALSO. If I miss anything major in the lore, please let me know, at this point, I got like twenty hours in this game and I don't know everything yet. Thanks.**

Okay okay, I'll admit, i've been working on my fluff, and anyone following my other stories, hope you enjoyed. Anyone else though, welcome, this is my first voyage into this game. I'm really great at tactical shooters (CSGO is my fav Multiplayer game) and this game is really enjoyable. Community is a little less toxic, but I come from CS, so it felt like a little slice of home. Spraying is very easy with the more laid back mechanics, and is less intense on that standpoint. It offers a different experience, something I enjoy.

And of course, several clear ups. Tina is one of my favorite characters, and people wonder, how is Buck not her fireteam partner? Well, for one, idgaf, and two, she's defence. Something that Alex does. Now another one, yes this is the same character from _Crash Course_ a character recieved very well. I don't want to reveal all of his background just yet, but I do find him a great character to write. No other character from _Crash Course_ will appear though. So anyone who ships Sarah and Alex (Some of my PMs are a lil weird, with some of the stuff people send me) there won't be any of that.

Ships: Frost & Alex (Frolex? IDK, you guys find a name for it, I know you will.) and Thermite & Ash (I won't even try on this one.)

Uh, what else, no, I won't accept OCs on this one. But I will accept ships, now there's a catch. Has to make some sort of sense, not be incest and not be creepy to write. (Thatch and Twitch? Nope.)

If anyone has a suggestion as to what Alex's special ability should be, I may consider adding it, but otherwise I've got an idea as to what it'll be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my 1 am update, my editing was wayyyyyyy off, and i fixed it now, this is how the story is meant to be enjoyed now.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and expect more updates because I'm going to try and churn them out before the madness really kicks in. Readers of Crash Course know the struggle. (BTW, new update for that is coming soon.)**

 **Idk when, but soon.**

 **Oh, and I love playing as Frost, her gun does as much as the 416-C if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants to know what cosmetics the main four are wearing, I'll drop em right here.**

 **Frost**

 **-40 (My current headgear that I'm rocking)**

 **Digital Mist (Personally like it more than the Cashmere tbh.)**

 **Alex**

 **Faux Fur Lined Parka Hood (otherwise just rocks a headset on top of his long parted hair.)**

 **Black Canadian Goose Parka**

 **Grey Plate Carrier and Digital Grey Medical Backpack.**

 **Ash & Thermite**

 **Digital Set**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

* * *

 **Location REDACTED**

 **FORWARD OPERATING BASE "Quebec"**

 **42 Days Since Last Operation**

 **Most Operators on Standby**

* * *

Eliza was up and running two days after Alex was allowed to be seen. Her next OP was soon, as the rest of her squad was recovering from minor injuries.

All they were waiting for was the Sentinel. His injury list landed on her desk the day after she got back from her morning run around the base.

As Jordan and she entered, the Manila folder stood out on her otherwise plain desktop. "Another operative transfer? How many times do I have to tell Six no?" Her fingers scooped out the content of the folder. Multiple lacerations, intermediate blood loss, a fractured shin and two bullet wounds, minor.

"W-wow. Whatever you do, don't mention any of this to Tina, god only knows how much she's been beating herself up." Jordan spoke from his spot beside her, his eyes rereading the relatively empty file.

She nodded and set the file inside one of her drawers. "Not a word." She agreed. Her feet took her towards the exit, "Can't hold any secrets on an empty stomach." With that, she turned and made her way to the mess hall, with Jordan following suit.

The hustle and bustle of the base as noon came around never surprised her, she thought the food was halfway decent and figured the allure of meals cooked with okay expertise was the sole lure to the cafe. That or the fact that they had a vending machine. Thinking about it twice, she decided it was the vending machine.

"One of these days I'm gonna pop that motherfucker open and steal all the cash it's been taking from me." He paused and reached into his back right pocket for his wallet. "Sometimes I don't even remember going to the vending machine, but every time I look into my wallet, I'm missing a five. Like what the hell man!" He grumbled and walked towards the glass prison, his heart set on a packet of M&Ms. (Peanut, because those are fucking flamesssssss)

Ash laughed, and headed off towards her table. Her eyes caught the large white E engraved on the supporting pillar of the table. Echo table was sanctuary to the North Americans, she, Jordan, Meghan, Craig, Tina, Alex, Jack, Buck and Miles. She sat down to the unusually quiet table, her eyes immediately connecting with Tina's. Frost sat in front of her, while Jordan seat was to the right of Eliza. Tina's eyes were locked at the doorway to the right of Eliza. The fastest path to the Medical Wing.

Eliza was about to open her mouth to ask Tina a question when Jordan appeared behind her, his coarse fingers jabbing at her sides with elite precision. The surprise attack caused her to jerk to the left while emitting a rare sound to the rest of her operators. A laugh.

Craig cracked a smile, "Damn Trace! Nice job, that was what? Her second laugh in three years?" Meghan punched him in the shoulder, and Eliza could swear she could make out Tina's lips curling into a faint smile. She turned to Jordan, who tossed her a bag of Flamin' Hot Funyuns ©.

"So Tina," Jordan began, his mouth slightly filled with cavity inducing, glorified sugar grenades. "When's Doc gonna let your uh," He dropped two M&Ms from his grasp, but Eliza caught them both with her right hand, she quickly nabbed the yellow one, and gave the green to Thermite. "Your boyfriend out? We've been letting the Red Menace steal too many of our operations these past few weeks."

Tina took a bite out of her cheeseburger as he finished his question. Eliza kicked Jordan at the mention of Tina's complicated relationship with the newest operator. "Later today, at 4:37." Eliza could see Tina mentally kick herself for being so specific with the time. Meghan interjected, "Seems to me that someone misses the new guy a little too much. Don't deny it, we already can tell your feelings towards him."

It was time for Tina to defend, her first order of business? Let the blush that was sneaking from her collarbone seep towards her face. Ouch. She looked down as the heat built across her face.

Miles let out a laugh, and a groan followed by the bald SWAT member. "Seems to me that you've lost a bet, Estrada. Fork over the guap." Tina didn't even need to look to know that Miles donned his trademark shit eating grin.

Buck playfully punched her shoulder, "Chin up, nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, you two are practically dating, no need to beat around the bush like these two." His fingers pointing towards both breaching operators.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck in defeat, and Ash leaned closer to him, a small hint of pink on her features. Tina's head perked up when the door she was studying for so long, opened. _So_ _much_ _for_ _4_ : _37_. Rainbow's Windy City representative stepped past the double doors as if he'd never been injured. He didn't even go through physical therapy for that long either.

"Hey! Deep dish, over here! Don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting." Jordan and Miles called, as if they'd been rehearsing all day. Come to think of it, Tina wondered if they did.

Alex laughed and strolled over to them. Buck slid, so that Alex could sit next to Tina. "Damn I'm starving, All I've been eating is ice and chips. I hope they got some sammiches in this bitch."

Frost snorted. "Sammiches? Nice to have you back, you giraffe. Let's go grab you something to eat." She stood up, the pep and energy lacking after Alex went down, was back, as if it needed its own time to recover.

Alex tossed two fifties to Jordan. "Thanks for keeping me alive man, I owe you." Jordan smiled and turned to Ash, who was already eying the cash, a fantasy of what she would spend the money on. "No-no, this goes to getting you a Dak Prescott Jersey." He replied, his faint grin growing wider.

She groaned in response, but she was soon unable to contain her laughter.

* * *

 **Courchevel, France**

 **CHALET**

 **Present Day**

 **Deployed Operators:**

 **Eliza "Ash" Cohen - Squad Leader**

 **Jordan "Thermite" Trace - Equipment Manager**

 **Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano - Primary Defender**

 **Jack "Pulse" Estrada - Secondary Defender**

 **Reinforcement Operators:**

 **Tina "Frost" Tsang - Auxiliary Defender**

 **Alex "Sentinel" Pizarro - Field Medic/Auxiliary Defender**

 **Miles "Castle" Campbell - Primary Defender**

* * *

"Are you-" Miles cut her off with a groan, and loudly hefted himself onto his chair. "Yeah. Why the hell did I get put with the fuckin' rookies. I'll be back." He reached for his bag on the floor with a pack of smokes, and stepped out of the room.

Alex shook his head, and gripped his rifle. His eyes scanned over the various cameras they had control of and groaned to himself. "I'm physically fine. I'm a medic Tina! I should be out there!" He turned his head, looking for a response. Instead his eyes caught her gaze, looking at a paper in her hands. He lightly jabbed her shoulder, "What do we have here, Frosty?" and grabbed the paper from her grasp with precision. Her surprised yelp, and her quick hands reaching for the paper let him know he was onto something.

He used his right arm to block her back, and looked down at the paper. "Somethin' from Doc huh? Let's see." She jabbed her fingers into his side, just as he got to a portion describing a mental issue. He laughed, and stumbled back. "You got me, you got me. Care to share then?" He pointed at the still pristine paper, his eyes trying to peer at the words from his current position.

"I-I don't think so. Just some random stuff, like remember to breathe and to shout at your partner when he decides to throw his life on the line." She didn't mean for it to sound so hurtful, but it was true, he needed to felt what she went through these past few weeks.

He nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck before sitting back down. The playful energy was gone, and he shifted back to a more professional tone. "It really bothers you that much? That I care for your well being so much, That i'm willing to risk it?" He asked, his voice soft, as he looked at the monitors, his eyes scanning for the incoming assault.

Tina didn't respond. At first. Her eyes were locked onto Alex's body, her eyes scanning his slightly tense form. Alex was still staring at the wall of monitors, he had tossed his headset on, and was ready to call out to his defending teammates when he saw the first contact of hostiles.

Her fingers twiddled with her tablet, her response still buried in her vocal cords. "I don't know," She took a breath, and took a second to reconsider her words. She persisted, "I don't know where our…" she paused and waved her index finger towards the both of them. "Our, relationship stands, but I'll tell you this. Shrapnel may not have touched me, _but_ _that_ _injury_ _cut_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _bone_."Her voice was back on the path of breaking. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "If you don't make it out of the mission, and it's just me. What am I gonna do? Just-just. Think about that." An edge of hurt shone across each word. Her head snapped away from Alex's eyes and towards her 9MM C1.

Alex stayed silent for a while. The headphones occasionally cracking with comm chatter, but Alex never answered. Instead, his deep breathing filled the silence.

She shot a quick glance over at Alex, who was staring straight at her. His eyes slightly watered, and opened his mouth. A strangled sound emitted from his throat, but he turned away. The door flew opened, and Miles shouted at both operators. "What we got on the cams lovebirds?"

Tina looked at the ground, a near silent sniffle sounding out, and Alex's awkward throat clear. He nodded and sat in the middle of them, acting as a unofficial barrier. "Right." He took a glance at both of them, their clear discomfort nearly cracking him up.

His eyes caught movement in the cameras. His smirk faded, his fingers quickly grabbing the headset off Alex's head. He shouted into the microphone, "Contact east hallway! At least six, and four more downstairs! Permission to enter the operation?" His voice boomed in the small room, and both Tina and Alex perked up with interest. Alex stood to his feet, and fastened his plate carrier, while reaching for his M16A4. He ejected the current magazine, and double checked to make sure it was loaded. "Frosty, need help with your equipment?" His voice extended the peace treaty, something Tina was grateful for.

"Sure, mind adjusting this for me?" Her hands reaching behind her back, to adjust the bottom of her body armor. He nodded, stepped over and handed her, her 9MM SMG.

Miles turned around confused, and reached for his UMP-45. "You guys are so fuckin' weird. One second you both act like you've been married for thirty two years with a child in a good college. And then the next time I turn around, it looks to me like just two awkward teens who both have no idea how to function correctly." He scoffed and loaded a new magazine into his UMP. "Everyone one ships you around the base, but I'm gonna start taking Ls if you guys start arguing. I've nearly racked up a G in the past week and a half, and I don't plan on stopping." He lead the way out of the shed, still ranting and embarrassing the duo even further. "By the way, when you both find the balls to kiss, mind doing it where everyone can see?"

Tina kept her head down, her pink blush spreading rapidly behind her face mask.

Alex let out a laugh, "I mean, I wouldn't mind as long as we got a cut of the profits. Right, Tina?" He turned his head to his left, towards his shorter companion and slung an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his chest.

Tina snuggled against his chest, despite the various pockets and hard surfaces. She didn't mean to, but the warmth radiating from his body was just too alluring.

Miles looked at them and pointed his index, "this is the shit I mean! You come from crying in the shed, to doing this shit! I mean, can you at least do it in front of the rest of the crew so a man can get paid?"

The couple couldn't help but emit a laugh in unison. The Canadian giggled out, "You didn't answer the question, Soups, are we getting a share of the profits?"

* * *

Jordan fired once more, another burst ripping from his SIG SAUER. The thin drywall immediately broke, and as he repeaked, the person he was aiming for wasn't there. He cursed, and turned to Ash. "They moved under us. Watch the hatch for an explosion!" His voice screamed urgency, and Ash nodded. She turned around, and placed a metal reinforcement on the wooden hatch.

She reloaded, and peeked the same doorway as Jordan and saw more movement. "More hostiles! Pulse, scan the walls for me!" She turned, and Estrada was already moving towards her position.

Jordan fired at the doorway just as they tossed a flash. "Ah shieeet! I'm milked!" He dropped to his knees, covering his eyes." His rifle hit the floor with a clang, bringing the White Masks' attention towards his corner.

Both Jack and Eliza peeked, her rifle firing 5.56 towards the incoming force. She watched as one of her burst tore through a terrorist's body armor, piercing his chest and bursting his left lung. A spray of blood poured from the injured terrorist, and as he fell, his finger kept pulling the trigger. His 7.62 bullets tore through the head of his advancing buddy, dropping him in the process. She ducked as soon as she heard the loud squish of the body, and it's organs hitting the hardwood floor.

Their attention was now divided, and Jordan used this to his advantage. He peeked from his crouched position and domed two unsuspecting terrorists. He continued his spray, catching the arm of a reloading White Mask. Still, the enemy returned fire, piercing his thin cover, throwing up dust from the walls in front of his holographic sight.

He ducked and screamed out, "I'm out, loadin' loadin!" His fingers gripped the STANAG Clip and quickly shoved it into his receiver. He pulled back the charging lever and blind fired twice.

Pulse tossed a frag grenade, before moving backwards, moving towards the kitchen counter. He looked through the red dot and squeezed his trigger. The dining room table broke, as his .45 ACP bullets punchered the wood, catching the terrorist hiding behind it. Two bullets buried themselves into his left shoulder, one of them cutting through his neck.

As he peered from bottom of the island, there was indeed a steady flow of blood from the turned over dining table.

Eliza muttered to herself, "What a nice table wasted." Just as she pulled out a concussion grenade. She flicked the pin off, and tossed it into the room.

The split second flash of white, and she burst from her position by two stacked chairs and fired at two White Masks' hiding in the corner of the room, her NATO rounds slicing cleanly through the flesh and into arteries.

She rolled, and looked at the doorway, the lack of movement told her that she was alright for the moment. "Ready up for the next round, the downstairs hostiles will try to make a move next!" She reached for her radio, and flicked it on.

"You guys going to continue frolicking in the snow, or are you going to give us a hand here?" Her voice was annoyed, and Miles replied back in his always annoying voice. "Sorry Cohen, was too busy making an igloo for us to be bothered."

She grunted, and Alex's voice spoke over the comms, "Entering through the front entrance towards your positions in the Kitchen. Watch the garage, multiple combatants, numbers unknown. ETA sixty seconds." His calm voice was a relief, too many things had gone wrong already.

"Valks, you good by the stairs? They should be breaching any moment!" No response. She tried again, new concern covering her features. She looked at Thermite, who was having trouble reaching her too.

She shook her head at him, and she returned the gesture. He spoke out, "Do you think they-"

"THEY JUST BREACHED, MORE THAN TWELVE! GET OFF YOUR-" The radio cut out, and Ash immediately stood to her feet, running towards the front entrance. Her boots crunched through the glass of the fallen alcohol bottles. God how she hoped she could take a shot of something strong right now.

Their reinforcements sprinted inside, and spotted her. Frost quickly flicked on her safety and approached her, "Where are we needed?" Her voice lacked the urgency, and Ash shouted as she ran past, "Down-" before the bullets of the terrorists drowned her voice.

Frost nodded and ran with Alex downstairs, with Miles joining the men in the Kitchen. He pulled out a flash, and nodded at his teammates. "Therms, blow this hatch open, I toss the flash and we enter."

Thermite nodded, and reached into his satchel for one of his exothermic charges. He called out over his radio, "You three, breaching in fifteen." His hands went to work, smoothing out the device over the sheet metal. He pulled the metal release, arming the device.

He stepped back, and reloaded his rifle. " _A_ _really_ _big_ _fucking_ _hole_ _coming_ _right_ _up_!" He grinned at the other two, his teeth flashing while his companions groaned. Ash's static voice breaking through his mic with a, "Same line. Every. Single. Time."

Time slowed as the loud screeches from the burning of the metal sounded off in the beautiful room, the marble countertop shattering as soon as the strong explosive burst through the metal. Castle's flash flew through the makeshift opening, and he jumped in first as soon as the distinct pop rang.

His boots hit the snow covered concrete floor of the main garage, and he immediately pulled down his trigger, the only checking for anything even slightly resembling a figure and sprayed. He was sure he hit a mop or something just because it looked like a crouching figure. Jordan and Jack fell through the hole next, with Thermite landing perfectly, and spraying at the confused hostiles.

Jack was less fortunate, and lost his balance and faceplanted into the concrete. Despite the firing, and the potential for death being high, Jordan and Miles couldn't help but laugh. Miles was silently pounding his fist against the floor, trying to muffle his laugh as he laid behind cover and gripped Jack's boot and pulled him over to his position.

Tina took the lead, and fired her 9MM bullets, piercing the cold atmosphere of the freezing basement. She ran, and slid behind a snowmobile while in the midst of firing. She gasped for air, and silently prided herself. Damn, that was friggin' sweet. She leaned beside the driver's seat, and propped her C1 against it, and fired at the White Masks. One of them did a swift 180, and shot up her position, his larger caliber rounds piercing cleanly through the snow mobile.

She rolled, and crouched, her eyes still locked on him through the EOTech sight. As her opponent repeeked, she didn't realize how accurate he was. Fuck. She tried to fall to a prone position but she knew she was ultimately too slow. That was until her idiot decided to run past incoming fire, and shove her to floor. She covered the back of her head while her forehead was resting against the rough concrete. Alex had tore upher attempted assassin, and as the Terrorist fell, his nose tore completely off, and hit the floor next to his bloody pulp of a body.

Tina regained her breath, and Alex dragged her towards a crate near the wall. He quickly scanned her eyes. "Are you injured? Where's the entry wounds?" His voice was overflowing with concern, as he patted her sides, checking for wounds.

She placed her gloved hand against his chest. "No, no. I'm alright, thank-thank you for just saving my life."

His features softened, and he let out a laugh. "All in the days work." He reloaded her C1 and handed it to her before pulling her to her feet.

Ash shouted at them, "After you two are done making a little Tina, can you help the rest of us actually fight?" A light smile emerged from her lips as the both of them turned a shade of pink, and she was sure it wasn't from the cold weather.

* * *

Valkyrie ducked, the bullets aiming for her head whizzing too close for comfort. She took the two second breather as a chance to reload from her cover behind a stack of pallets.

She lay on her stomach, peered to the right and caught her opponent off guard. His weaponed was aimed at where her head would appear if she peeked from the top of the wooden barrier.

She smirked, and took the shot. The body thumped against the floor. She let out a breath she'd been holding and peered again. Two more tangos. The only ammo she had left was already in her MPX.

They both lit up her cover, bullets ripping through the thin wood. One of them embedded her thigh, causing her to gasp in pain. _They_ _already_ _know_ _I'm_ _here_. _Fuck_ _it._ She flicked her radio on and called out. "ENTER THE FUCKING ROO-" Rounds burst through her devastated cover just as she flew to her feet. Pushing past the pain with her abundance of adrenaline.

She lit up the 5'10 target in front of her, while his partner nicked her with another bullet, this one grazing her side.

She dropped the floor just as Ash shot the door open, several fragments of wood flying towards her. Alex and Tina entered, both of them hitting headshots on the last remaining terrorist.

Alex sidestepped past Tina and quickly jogged over to the blonde haired Navy Seal. His hands went to work, tearing a hole in her cargo pant leg, directly on the entry spot.

His fingers dug out his tweezers and a syringe. "This one is gonna sting like a bitch. Not gonna lie." She grimaced just as he pierced her vein with the needle-head, the strong painkiller entering her bloodstream.

Already, his fingers dilated her entry wound opened, allowing for minimal contact with the injured flesh. "Frosty, mind handing me my scalpel?" She nodded and reached into his bag, her nervous fingers rummaging through his medical supplies

Still, she handed him the silver tool, and his left hand reached in for the bullet.

The scalpel moved the bullet forwards, with a flow of blood rushing out from behind it. Valkyrie let out an strangled gasp, just as his tweezers jabbed out the metal fragment.

She gasped out, air returning into her lungs just as he patched over her injury with a roll of gauze. She looked at him, pain covering her war hardened features just as she kicked him in the chest with her good leg. Her snow covered boot connecting with his his right pocket, and shoulder.

He shifted backwards and rubbed his arm. "Yeah yeah. Told you it would hurt." Tina leaned over and offered him a hand. He nodded in appreciation, and took her offer.

Ash looked over at the trio. "Operation complete. Nicely done." She sat on the desk, Meghan taking a seat next to her, her fingers running over the exterior of her SMG. Eliza took a glance over at the yet-to-be couple, and saw them share an embrace as they exited the room, their bodies moving toward the Snowmobile Garage.

The boarded up door, smashed open as the three SWAT men entered. Thermite lowered his weapon in disappointment. "You guys didn't even save one of them for us?"

* * *

Tina and Alex stepped outside, her hand placed firmly in his grasp. He grinned at her, flashing his set of teeth, "They finally got to us, didn't they?" His right hands slung his rifle over his shoulder, a soft plumf emitting from it connecting with his jacket.

Tina nodded as they strolled to the van, "I think it was you flirting with death that broke the camel's back." Her tone shifted, her feet stopping as she turned to look at the taller of the two. "I-I really missed you during that downtime. Meghan and Eliza kept and eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid but, I never felt more alone. I think, I mean-I know, that I can't lose you again."

His hazel eyes gazed down into her watery ones, his own threading to pool over his vision. "Of course, we're partners, remember?"

She smiled, and her hands snaked up the side of his coat. Her fingers hooked themselves around his collar and brought him to her face. Their foreheads touching, and their visible breaths flowing towards each other's. Her left hand held the side of his face. " _No_. _We're_ _more_."

Alex cradled the back of her head as they kissed, Tina's hands holding each side of his face. Ash's laugh, Thermite's and Pulse's groan, Meghan's sigh, and Castle's cheer roared from in front of them.

Frost pulled away, her mixed bag of emotions rapidly changing. One thing was certain, the pink creeping up her neck, and Alex's low, " _fuck_."

Still, Tina's fingers intertwined with Alex's, and the both walked towards their impending humiliation.

* * *

 **Location** **REDACTED**

 **FORWARD** **OPERATING** **BASE** " _Quebec_ "

 **1** **Day** **After** **Previous** **Operation**

* * *

"You should seem it man! It was like straight out of a movie type shit! I shoulda brought a camera because, like, it was by the books cliche!" Miles' proud voice boomed over their table, Buck's priceless jaw drop earning a smirk out of everyone at the table.

"This Tina? Like-" he pointed at his JTF2 operative who was snuggling up with the Marine. Miles nodded, and he opened his mouth, a torrent of words plummeting out. "Textbook man, textbook. I thought it wasn't even going to happen! I mean look at these two, they practically got 'virgin' painted on their foreheads!"

Alex snorted, coke shot out of his nose at breakneck speed, blasting his tray with carbonated sweet water. He coughed and got his back pounded by Tina's small fist.

Craig screeched out laughter, which Meghan couldn't help but join in on. Tina shook her head in mock disgust, and Jordan coughed to cover the slight chuckle escaping his lips.

Tina extended her hand. "Very funny, but I think a certain American owes us some cash." Miles grumbled, his frown overtaking his grin, and he reached into his back pocket and dropped the USD onto her palm.

She turned her head back to Alex and leaned in close, "This'll replace that lingerie set you tore off me last night." The immediate shock of the table was priceless, no operator didn't have their mouths gaping.

Tina laughed while Alex turned a vivid shade of crimson.. "I'm only kidding." She paused, and leaned backed into her embarrassed boyfriend's chest. " _Partially_."

* * *

 **God I couldn't help myself from making that joke, I'm sorry guys. But I really think this was a solid chapter despite me coming in and just tossing fluff everywhere. I do think it goes over the top, and I should turn it down. What do you guys think**

 **Also, I'm a Frost main and still new to the game. I have no problems with the base mechanics and have a good idea of how strats should go. (Was a pretty solid Rifler/IGL for my CSGO Clan) and this isn't my first rodeo.**

 **Buuuuutttt, this game is vastly different than CS. I usually will play close to site or be second anchor, is this a correct way to play FROST*? I certainly think so, but I'm open for any opinions.**

 **Oh, and any idea chapters, feel free to drop em down below, but my main focus is going to be on building a catalog for you guys to keep getting so content. So if you have any ideas for oneshots as well, that'd be perfect. (Holding off on smut, because if you think the fighting scenes are a little rough, well. Let's leave it at that.)**

 **Anyways, cya,**

Pepoclap.


End file.
